Book of Horrors
by StarCrusader
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are thrown into a book of horror. How will they escape? Will they make it out alive? And why does Lucy always blush whenever Natsu grabs her hand, and why does he blush, too? What's going to happen to them?


Told in Lucy's P.O.V.

I giggled as a sick Natsu groaned in his seat across from me. Happy wasn't with us. Instead, he was with Carla at some Exceed thingy. The train we were on was heading to a town called Barshing. That's where our next job was. The author there wanted us to enter his book and experience the story. He called it '3-D storytelling'. I didn't know what kind of book it was, or what it was about, but it sounded like a fun experience. And the reward was 100,000 jewels! Talk about a fun, easy job! The train slowed to a stop, and Natsu jumped up, suddenly full of energy.

"Let's go, Luce!" he yelled, taking my hand and running out into the bright sunlight. I couldn't explain it, but when he grabbed my hand, I began to blush, and feel really warm. My heart also skipped a beat.

We arrived at a mansion, where the author lived. It was old, yet beautiful. The style of it was Gothic. While I was admiring the architecture, Natsu knocked on the door with a large brass knocker. Moments later, a tall, handsome man opened the door. He was young, and shrouded in mystery. It kind of made me uncomfortable.

He let us into the mansion and told us about our characters.

"Your names will stay the same. So will your personalities. You're magic won't work, and you'll feel the pain of the characters, as well. The story is the same. It begins the same, has the same events, and ends the same. You can't change it."

After he said this, I got an uneasy feeling about the book. But before I could back out, Natsu read the magic words in the beginning of the book, and darkness overwhelmed us. We were being thrown into the book.

I woke up beside Natsu in a large room. There were white sheets covering all of the furniture. Outside the window, it was dark. I looked at Natsu's sleeping face, and softly smiled. He looked so peaceful. Not wanting to wake him up, I stood up and looked around. This place was _really _creepy. Cobwebs were everywhere, and the white sheets were ghost-like. In the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Natsu, wake up. We're in the book." I said. I honestly didn't want to be the only one awake. This place had a bad aura to it.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He stood up and looked around.

"Whoa. Talk about creepy.." He said.

"I know, right?" I replied, looking around again. My eyes landed on a sheet that wasn't there before. It looked like a person. Natsu seemed to notice it too.

I slowly walked towards it, my hand reaching out to pull the sheet off of what it was hiding. Suddenly, it moved back a bit. I jumped back, yelping. Natsu rushed to my side, putting his arm in front of me. He growled, glaring at the sheet. After a few moments, I softly put my hand on Natsu's bicep, ignoring the fact that it was so muscular and warm. I put his arm down and waled towards the sheet again.

"L-Luce! Don't go near it!" He shouted, but it was too late. I had to see what was under the sheet, and protect Natsu from it. Ripping the sheet away, I was startled to find nothing beneath it. Nobody was there. Turning around, I looked at Natsu, then shrieked. Behind him was a girl with long, black hair. Her eyes were black and her white dress was bloodied and ripped. She was about our age. He skin was whiter than snow.

Natsu whipped around, face to face with the girl. Blood began to stream from her eyes. Natsu immediately tried to summon fire to his hand, but he couldn't. We had no magic. Natsu's eyes went wild, and he began backing up. This was the first time I've ever seen him so... _terrified. _I felt my heart weaken at the sight of his scared face, and I wanted to protect him. So I lunged at the girl.

I knocked her to the ground, and she shrieked. She had sharpened teeth, and tried to bite me. I yelled in frustration as she pushed me onto my back and pinned me down. Natsu lunged at the girl, but she disappeared. Natsu and I panted. He then came over and knelt down next to me.

"What were you _thinking, _Luce?! She could've _killed_ you!"

"S-sorry, Natsu. I just wanted to protect you..." I mumbled, looking down. Natsu lifted my chin and cupped my face, making a hot blush come to my cheeks. But before anything could happen, a creaking noise caught our attention. We turned our heads and saw a door opening. We warily stood up, both of us blushing.

I walked towards the door, Natsu right behind me. We peered out into the ominous hallway, which was really dark. I felt my pockets and found a flashlight. How convenient. The flashlight came on when I pressed a little button, but the light was really dim. We could only see up to about three feet in front of us.

I grabbed Natsu's hand and began to walk. The last thing I wanted to do was lose him. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, we came across a spiral wooden staircase. We slowly crept down the creaky steps, trying to be quiet. When we were halfway down, a step I was standing on broke, and I fell, bringing a startled Natsu with me. We fell down the rest of the steps and hit the cold concrete flooring with a _thud. _Natsu was on top of me, his warm, soft lips pressed against my own.

My eyes met his, and our temperatures rose immensely. We were so shocked that we didn't move for several moments. Then, Natsu slowly pulled away. But, I wouldn't have it. I cupped his face and brought it back to mine. Our lips met, and warm shivers went throughout my body. He put his hand behind my head and pressed a bit harder. After a few moments, we pulled away, blushes on our faces, making us both look like tomatoes.

"L-Luce.. I.." but Natsu was cut off by a loud growl. We both shot up to our feet, Natsu in front of me. He had the flashlight and was shining it in the location of the growl. A tall man loomed in the middle of the hall. I had a _really _bad feeling about this. Just then, I heard a deep voice in my mind. It kept repeating the same thing over and over again, '_Kill him.' _And for a moment, I almost lost my mind. It was going to make me hurt Natsu.

"STOP IT!" I shrieked. The man just laughed. I had to get out of there, so I didn't hurt Natsu. Turning around, I dashed down the hall, Natsu running after me. I ducked into a room. Just as Natsu was about to enter, the door slammed shut. The same man appeared and started coming towards me. Natsu kept banging on the door, telling me to open it. But I couldn't. The man had me cornered now, and he drew out a large knife.

He lunged toward me, knife in hand. I was paralyzed. I couldn't breathe or move a muscle, I was so scared. The knife pierced my shoulder, and the man cackled. It had a burning sensation, as if my entire shoulder was on fire. Pushing the man away, he disappeared into a shadow of the darkness. The knife was stuck in my shoulder, and I yelped when I touched it. The door flew open and Natsu ran into the room. When he saw me, he was shocked.

Quickly, he came over and looked at my wound. He looked into my eyes, gripping the knife with one of his hands. He then pulled it out, making me cry out in pain. Cringing, he dried my tears. The look in his eyes was sinister. Natsu was _furious. _He took off his shirt, revealing his beautifully sculpted abs. I couldn't help but stare.

"Luce. You're staring."

"Ah!" I looked away, my face red. He then took the shirt and wrapped it around my wound.

Standing up, my peripheral vision began to fade, and I wobbled. Natsu steadied me, and insisted that I take a break, but I wouldn't have it. We needed to get through this book, no matter what.

The hallway was still really dark, and when Natsu tried to turn the flashlight on, it wouldn't. It was dead.

_"Shit," _Natsu muttered. Things _really_ aren'tgoing our way. And I'm pretty sure the knife had poison on it, so that's another downside to this predicament. After a few moments of swearing, Natsu finally just threw the flashlight out of frustration.

"Let's go, Luce. We'll finish this book, no matter what."

"Nn!" I agreed.

Natsu grabbed my hand, and I could've sworn his temperature rose when he did so. Was he... _blushing?_ After walking around like this for awhile, I noticed something that _might _get us out of here. Letting go of Natsu's hand, I felt around on the wall. Then, my finger flicked in an upwards motion and the entire hallway was illuminated with a bright light.

"Yes!" I shouted, joy coursing throughout my veins.

"Way to go, Luce!" Natsu high-fived me.

We went around and kept turning on the light switches. The ghosts seemed to disappear when the light hit them, too. When the entire mansion was illuminated, Natsu and I ran downstairs. Before we went outside, which would complete the novel, Natsu grabbed my hand, staring into my eyes.

"Luce, before we leave this place, I need you to know something."

"What's wrong?" I asked, beginning to get worried. What if he was going to say that he didn't like me in a romantic sense? Or what if he was going to yell at me for kissing him?

"Luce, I love yo-" but he was cut off as a knife protruded from his chest. His eyes widened, slanted closed, and went milky. My body was frozen as a man from behind Natsu disappeared. I caught Natsu's cooling body as it fell. We both fell to the floor. Tears streamed from my eyes as I shut his. How could he die so easily? Why did he die?

I kissed his cold lips, and stood up. Turning, I ran towards the door, trying my hardest to open it. But it wouldn't budge. I rammed into it with my good shoulder, but it was no use. It was then that I realized that the only way to leave this place was through death. That was the only way to get out of this book.

Natsu's body was still slumped on the floor, knife stuck through his chest. I gently removed the knife and wiped it clean. Then, I ran it through my own chest, pushing it further in. Tasting iron in my mouth, I slumped to the floor. I weakly grabbed Natsu's hand, and my vision went black. I was dead.

"Luce! Wake up!" A familiar voice kept shouting. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Natsu's face centimeters from mine. My face got really hot, and I pushed him off. The author of the book was sitting in a chair, arms folded, looking pleased with himself.

"You may take your reward and go." He said, tossing us a sack of jewels. Before I could tell him how horrible his ending was, Natsu and I began to float in the air. Next thing we knew, we were being tossed into the street, followed by our jewels.

"What a creep." Natsu said, helping me stand up.

"Yeah. Let's just go."

My apartment stood in front of me, a beautiful pink sunset behind it. The streetlamp flickered on, surrounding Natsu and I in a little pool of light.

"Luce. I meant what I said."

"Wha-" but I was cut off by Natsu's lips pressing against my own softly. I melted into the kiss, my hand coming up behind his head, fingers entangled in his soft, spiked hair.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too." I replied, bringing him down for another kiss. Maybe that job was a good experience, after all.


End file.
